deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rain vs. Zuko
Prince_Zuko_vs._Rain.png|Strunton Zuko_vs_Rain.png|Argentinian Deadpool RainvsZuko(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy R vs Z.jpg|Simbiothero Rain vs. Zuko is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by Strunton. Description Avatar The Last Airbender vs. Mortal Kombat! Which exiled prince of the elements will walk away victorious from this fight? Interlude Rush: A prince is suppose to be the heir to the throne. Loved by many. Bolt: Well not these two because they got exiled. Zuko, the prince of the fire nation. Rush: And Rain, the demi-god prince of water. Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Rain Rush: Out of all the recolored ninjas that exist throughout the world of Mortal Kombat, only few are as deadly as Rain. Bolt: Rain. The purple one. Rush: Rain was born to the God Argus, out of infidelity. Bolt: For those who don't know, that means adultery. Lusting. Cheating. You get the idea. Rush: Because of this, Rain was banished and exiled from his royal family. He would be taken by the general of the Edenian army and be trained in the ways of kombat at a very young age. Bolt: Please change that k to c. Rush: *combat Bolt: Thank you. Anyway, banishing his son would eventually come to bite Argus later on in life. Rain betrayed his realm (which I don't blame him) and worked under the forces of Shao Khan. Rush: Like all MK characters, Rain is at peak physical conditions. He can break bones, rip out organs. Bolt: Heck. His roundhouse kick is so strong, he send you from one end of the screen to the next in one second. That's pretty strong. Rush: That is more than likely a gameplay mechanic and not a legit strength feat. However, his durability is not lacking at all. He can fight crippled and even tank a hit from Kotal Khan's solar blast, something that can reach over 27 million degrees celcius. Bolt: Whoa. Just whoa. Rain also fights using a martial arts named Zi Ran Men and with two duel blades called Strom Sword. But his best abilities come from his weather manipulation and hydrokinesis. Rush: As a demigod, Rain wields immense powers over the weather. He can block out the sun's rays with his clouds, even cause rainstorms. Bolt: So if he wanted to, he could be...making it rain? Rush: *slaps Bolt* Bolt: Hey don't be getting mad that I'm the funny one of the series. Rush: Uh huh. Other then making rearranging clouds and making the most awesome cloud shapes, Rain can summon lightning from the skies and use it against his foes. Bolt: But he's real bread and butter is that hydrokinesis. By freely manipulating water, Rain can increase his speed and strength for a limited amount of time. Rush: He can use water to attack by shooting them in high pressured streams. He can even trap you in a ball of water for a short amount of time. Then once he's got you trapped, he can freely move you around the stage or force it down your throat and make you pop like a balloon. Bolt: Awesome. Rush: He can even teleport with his water port. Bolt: He basically can just turn into water. Rush: He's even been alive for over 1,000 years. Bolt: Dang he's old. Rush: Rain may be a demigod, but even demigods have their faults. He uses his fatalities once his opponents are pretty much down for the count and he's pretty arrogant, kind of like all villains. Bolt: But Rain is an all powerful purple clad ninja. Let's see what his opponent Zuko can bring to the fight. Rain: My intention, is to teach you the difference between pretension, and godhood! Zuko Rush: Zuko's life wasn't the best life for a prince. Bolt: Yeah. His dad hated him, his sister was better at everything that he could do, and the person that truly cared for him at the time was banished from his nation for killing his grandfather. Yeah clearly not the most joyous childhood you'd expect for a prince. Rush: Zuko's childhood may sound rough now but things only became more rough. At the age of 13, Zuko spoke out of term during a war meeting because one of the general's thought it was a good idea to sacrifice an entire division of new recruits for a diversionary maneuver. Bolt: This caused his loving father, Firelord Ozai, to command his son to participate in an Agni Kai, which is basically just a fire duel. Rush: Zuko willing participating, thinking his opponent was going to be the general he spoke out against. Bolt: But turns out it was daddy dearest himself. Rush: Zuko refused to battle his father. He pleaded forgiveness, but his father saw this as a sign of disrespect and cowardice. Bolt: Like the good father he is, Ozai decided to teach his son a very important lesson. Why you shouldn't play with fire. Ozai: You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher. Iroh: I looked away. (Zuko screams in pain) Bolt: Ouch. Rush: After permanently burning his son Ozai banished Zuko. The only way Zuko could return to his kingdom was by capturing the Avatar. Bolt: And for 2 years Zuko and his uncle, General Iroh, began their journey in searching for the Avatar to regain Zuko's honor. Yeah honor is pretty much what Zuko is obsessed with. Rush: By training with his uncle, Zuko became a highly skilled fire bender. Fire benders have the uncanny ability to manipulate fire to their will. Bolt: By using movements similar to the Northern Shaolin Kung Fu martial arts, Zuko can grow, throw, shrink, and alter fire in any way he can think of. Even in the comics he some pretty rainbow fires. Ooooooh. Colors. Rush: He can even shoot fire out the palms of his hands and create different type of weapons with fire. Bolt: Even a gun? Rush: No more like daggers and whips. That kind of stuff. Bolt: Dang. Wanted to know how to make a gun out of fire. Rush: Zuko has been able to free himself after being frozen and was able to survive his entire warship exploding by putting up a fire shield. Bolt: Sure he was badly injured from the explosion but it's still impressive right? Rush: But Zuko isn't skilled in just fire bending. After receiving training from the sword dueling master Piandao as a child, Zuko became a highly skilled swordsman. Zuko is so skilled that he can keep up with master element benders with ease, disarm enemy benders with no problem, and even his father knows how skilled he is. Bolt: But Zuko has one last skill that most fire benders don't know, lightning redirection. Rush: By letting the lightning flow through his body, Zuko is able to react to, intercept, and redirect lightning. Bolt: How ever if he let's the lightning hit his heart, he's pretty much on the edge of death. Rush: But Zuko is a skilled fighter. He's beaten Azula, Earth bending soldiers, the more experienced Commander Zhao, captured Aang, and beaten Katara one of the most skilled water benders in the world. Bolt: Well that was due to "getting power from the sun" and plot constructed points like that. Rush: But still, Zuko is an extremely intelligent fighter. He's even managed to lead an army in the comics. And in the end Zuko became a good guy and reunited with his missing mother. Bolt: For him to be the whiny, emo fan girl heart throb of the series, he's a pretty cool guy. Or should I say hot? Rush: *slaps Bolt* Bolt: Don't hate. I'm clever! Zuko: I used to think this scar marked me – the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark. Intermission Rush: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bolt: It's time for a Death Battle. Go Zuko! Death Battle: The Exiled Prince Strunton The Fire Nation Capital The day was peaceful and beautiful in the Fire Nation. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. The wind was blowing. It was a perfect day to be in the Fire Nation...weather wise at least. Entering the Royal Palace was the Fire lord. Fire lord Zuko. Zuko was surprisingly tired. He had woken up early to help the GAang pack up and leave for a trip to the South Pole. "Fire lord Zuko. Is their anything you want us to do before you go to bed sir?" One of Zuko's servants asked. "No. Thank you though," Zuko answered. "*yawns* Just wake me up if anything important happens." "Will do Fire lord," the servant said. Zuko made his way to his bedroom. Preparing himself for bed. ---- The Royal Plaza The fire nation soldiers were sitting around doing their job. The job of guarding the fire nation. "Man this is so boring," One guard said. "Why did we ever taken this job? Nothing interesting ever happens around here," Another guard said. "Wait hold on guys. I think our jobs our about to get interesting," Another guard said. The guard pointed at a warrior, with his head down, walking towards them. "Whoa whoa whoa buddy. Who are you? What's your business?" A guard asked. The purple clad ninja said nothing. "Hey we're talking to you punk. Now you were asked a question now answer!" A guard exclaimed. The ninja held his head up. He spoke. "My name is Rain," he said. Rain's eyes then widened. "THIS REALM WILL BE CONQUERED IN THE NAME OF SHAO KHAN!" Rain exclaimed. He shot extremely high pressure of water at one of the guards faces, temporarily blinding him. The remaining two guards fired extreme heats of flames towards Rain. The flames clashed with each other. They saw Rain in the middle of the cross fire. "All right. I think we got him!" One guard yelled. They ceased their fire bending. The smoke cleared. They didn't see the purple clad ninja. "Where is he?" the guard wondered. CLANK!!! The guard began to bleed from his mouth. He looked down and saw a sword lunged through his chest. "What?!" a guard exclaimed. Behind the stabbed soldier stood Rain. The remaining two guards feared for their lives. They began to run away from the purple clad ninja. Rain took his sword out of the guard he stabbed. "Surely these mortals don't think I will let get away from a god alive do they?" Rain said. "HAHAHAHAHA!" ---- Fire Nation Capital In the Royal Palace, Zuko was enjoying his slumber. That was until one of his servants came down the hallway yelling for the fire lord. "PRINCE! PRINCE! PURPLE RAIN! PURPLE RAIN IS ATTACKING!" he yelled. Zuko's eyes opened. "Wh-what?" Zuko asked lazily. "There's this purple clad water bender attacking our kingdom. All our best soldiers tried to battle him, but they're all dead! We were hoping you can handle him. You're the only chance we got at beating him," the servant said tearfully. "This guy must be some seriously bad news it seems," Zuko thought. "And with Aang gone, I'm the only person here he can try to stop him." "ALRIGHT!" Zuko exclaimed. "I'll do it. For our kingdom's honor." Zuko exited the Royal Palace. He stood outside the palace to await the purple clad ninja. He knew that if he was attacking the nation, surely he would come after the nation's ruler. 10 minutes later, Rain finally arrived at the Royal Palace. Zuko stood at the door, staring at the purple clad ninja. "You? You're the one attacking our nation?" Zuko wondered. "This land will be conquered in the name of Shao Khan!" Rain exclaimed. "I don't know who this Shao Khan is, but you can tell he's not claiming this nation. Not without getting pass me," Zuko said getting into his fighting stance. (Cue Agni Kai - Avatar) "Fool. Only true fools would dare challenge the might of a god," Rain said as he got into his fight stance. "You will die." The fighters gave their deadly stares FIGHT! (Agni Kai start at 0:10) Quickly, swirling water covered Rain's wrists. With one flick of his hand, the water shot forth towards the young fire bender. Quickly Zuko thrust his fist forward. Flames of intense heat emitted from his hand, countering the demigod's water assault. Rain quickly disappeared from Zuko's sight. Zuko's eyes widened as he has never witnessed a water bender do this before. Rain had teleport-(*ahems*) water ported behind the banished prince of flames. Rain delivered a karate chop to Zuko's neck. The force of the chop caused Zuko to stagger back just a little. Quickly regaining his balance, Zuko launched his foot forward. Flames emitted from the feet of the Fire lord. Rain vanished again, using the water port to narrowly dodge the flames. Water porting behind the fire lord, the Edenian unsheathed his two blades. Quickly bee lining towards the scarred hero. He swung his sword forward. CLANG! Rain was surprised at what he witnessed. The speed of the fire lord. He quickly unsheathed his two blades and countered Rain's blow. Rain water ported away, teleporting himself a few feet away Zuko. "Very impressive," Rain complimented. "Your reaction speed is most impressive." Quickly vanishing from Zuko's sight, Rain reappeared behind the fire nation's leader. He slashed his blades downward but Zuko used his superior agility to avoid the blades. Zuko quickly rolled out of the blade's path. Hopping back to his feet, Zuko channeled his fire bending through his swords. Slashing his blades like a crazy person, Zuko unleashed a fiery assault unto the demigod. Fireballs of intense heat emitted from the swords. Rain's eyes widened. He quickly braced himself for impact. BAM! BAM! BAM! Each fireball hit Rain dead in his gut. Zuko smirked. He released more fire balls from his blades, keeping Rain at a distance. Rain vanished again. "I wish this water bender would stop...whatever it is he's doing away from this fight," Zuko said with a little irritation. Rain reappeared. Zuko quickly turned to his left. Zuko ducked. Narrowly avoiding a blast of water. "I AM DONE WASTING MY TIME ON MORTALS LIKE YOU!" Rain said. He raised his hands into the air. "What is this?" Zuko wondered. (MUSIC STOPS!!!!) Storm clouds began to roll in. Rain fell from the clouds. "Is he...making it rain?" Zuko questioned. Lightning fell from the sky and unto Rain's hand. Channeling the lightning through his body, Rain gave Zuko a deathly stare. "Learn what happens when you face the might of a god!" Rain fired his lightning towards Zuko. Quickly Zuko readied himself, forming his stance. His two fingers pointing out. The lightning hit his two finger tips. The lightning surged through the fire lord's body. Grunting, Zuko made a desperate attempt to aim his fingers at the purple cladded ninja. Zuko returned Rains attack. He redirected the lightning. "WHAT?!" Rain said surprised. BOOM! The lightning struck Rain, causing a mini explosion. The force knocked him back. "I'm ready to end this," Zuko said. "Now you'll never harm anyone ever again." (Cue Attack on Titans OST - Eren's Berserk Theme) Zuko's fist alit with flames. "You're done!" (Skip to 1:20 on Attack on Titans OST - Eren's Berserk Theme]) A kahmehameha like fire blast emitted from Zuko's fist. He saw the flames attack Rain. "I will end you," the fire lord said. He saw Rain's body fade away. He ceased his attack. Zuko smirked. He took a deep breath. "Heh. I did it. Glad I was able to, to stop him," Zuko said. Zuko began to walk back into his royal palace. UNTIL....... "WATER BUBBLE!" Zuko wasn't quick enough to react. Soon he was trapped in a bubble of water. He looked back and saw the purple clad ninja still alive. His eyes widen. "You didn't think you could best a god did you? You thought I couldn't just water port my way out of the blast?" Rain scolded. "I'll teach you the price of messing with me." The wind blew. The rain poured harder. The lightning struck like crazy. Zuko closed his eyes. No... Aang. Forgive me. I've failed. Rain forced the water down Zuko's throat. Zuko began to inflate like a balloon. He kept expanding and expanding until.... POP! Zuko's body exploded. The slivers of meat landed on the ground. Rain closed his eyes. "...It is done." Rain Wins! FATALITY! Conclusion Bolt: NO! NOT ZUKO! CAN HE EVER WIN A FIGHT ON THIS FANON!? Rush: He could but that fight just hasn't been made yet. Or has it? Bolt: (*sighs) Let's get this over with? Rush: This fight was extremely close. Both Zuko and Rain had blow by blow counters. Zuko's fire bending and Rain's hydrokinesis countered each other perfectly. Rain's better at hand to hand but Zuko is better at swordsmanship. You get the idea. Bolt: So why did Rain win? Rush: Well there were a few crucial reasons why Rain won. First off, Rain easily dominated in strength and durability thanks to his demigod physiology. Rain can shrug off broken bones and keep on going. I'd like to Zuko keep going after having his legs, arms, etc broken. Bolt: But Zuko's a smart guy. Once he realizes he's outmatched in physical strength, he would use his superior speed, agility, and fire bending to keep his distance from Rain. Rush: Except Rain can easily close the distance with his water port ability and could just trap Zuko in a water bubble and get it over with to begin. Also Zuko arsenal failed to do enough damage to keep Rain down for good. Remember, Rain shrugged off Kotal Khan's solar blast which can reach over 27 million degrees Celsius. No fire bending in the world can stack up to that amount of heat, not even under Sozin's Comet. And Zuko may be smart, but Rain easily makes up for this with his thousands of years of combat experience. Bolt:(*sighs) Poor Zuko. He just couldn't weather this storm Rush: The winner is Rain. Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Avatar vs. Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles